


Dealing with work troubles

by Ellanannette



Series: Fantasy booking [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette
Summary: Randy has to pair with with Shayna for a mixed tag team title match. Will he learn how to stay out of her way or will they suffer an embarrassing defeat against Drew and Asuka?
Series: Fantasy booking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056743





	Dealing with work troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hand at some fantasy booking 🙂

Randy paced in the hallway waiting for Shayna. They had a match tonight. Sure it was the last match of the night but they hadn't trained together. They barely even knew each other, they'd only met backstage once after she and Nia won the tag team titles.

Drew and Asuka on the other hand, had been posting photos on Twitter and Instagram on their training progress and boasting about how they'd retain their titles.

Mixed tag team matches had never been his cup of tea but if he had to get in one to get another shot at the world heavy weight title, he wasn't adverse to it.

He just wished he'd been paired with, literally any other woman on Raw besides Shayna or Nia, those two were ridiculously stubborn. Shayna was better because, though brutal, she was somehow still simultaneously careful with her opponents.

"Randy, sorry to bother you..."

He looked up and nearly facepalmed but reminded himself he had to stay in character. Kayla had the habit of popping up for interviews at the oddest times and if she wasn't just a correspondent, she'd definitely had gotten her ass beat a couple of times. He simply eyed the camera man.

"... What hopes do you have with beating a strong team like Drew Mcintyre and Asuka? What's your strategy?" she asked.

Randy turned to her, "our strategy is to beat them up so bad they'll need a trip to the hospital after the match." 

He'd heard Shayna cut promos, she'd like that.

"But Shayna Baszler doesn't like to listen to anybody. How are you going to deal with that?" Kayla asked.

Randy ran into a wall in his mind at this point. He had to answer within character. She was nowhere nearby.

"Well Kayla, I've talked to Shayna and we agreed we both have common goals. We have no problems with introducing Asuka and Drew to the two most devastating moves in all of sport's entertainment, the RKO and the Karabuda clutch. And Shayna has agreed to take my lead to get us to victory..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Randy. Take whose lead?" Shayna appeared just then.

Randy cursed himself internally, he would've just stopped there but he had to add Shayna "following his lead."

Kayla cleared her throat, "Shayna I was just asking the strategy for your match against..."

"The strategy is I play my part and Randy stays out of my way," she cut in, eyed Randy and left.

Back at the announce table, Micheal Cole, Corey Graves and Samoa Joe were on commentary.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"How do they expect to win titles if they can't work as a team?" Micheal finally spoke up.

"Shayna and Randy are strong individual competitors but in this instance, they both need each other to win the titles because if either of them is able to pin Asuka or Drew, they both win the titles," Samoa Joe stated.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that Joe. During Randy's tag team reigns and Shayna's current tag team reign,they've worked more as independent wrestlers more than actual tag team members," Corey said.

"But this is a no holds barred match, don't you think they'd need a bit of the tag team spirit that Asuka and Drew have cultivated?" Micheal asked.

"One conversation can solve that problem, Cole. One," Corey said and just then, the street profits music hit.

"We head on to our next match up of the evening which is the team of Riddle and Jeff Hardy taking on Cedric Alexander and Shelton Benjamin for a chance to become number one contender for the Raw tag team championships at TLC, coming up next, right here on Raw," Micheal Cole announced and they went to commercial.

"We are back here live on Monday Night Raw and we are joined here at ringside by the Raw tag team champions Street profits- Montez Ford and Angelo Dawkins," Micheal stated and the Hurt business music hit.

"Heading to ring first, accompanied by MVP representing the Hurt business, Cedric Alexander and Shelton Benjamin!" the announcer said.

"Now, are the both of you a bit concerned that if the Hurt business wins, with Bobby Lashley in their corner, your titles might be in jeopardy?" Samoa Joe asked.

The street profits laughed simultaneously, "no."

Montez Ford smiled, "Bobby Lashley, Cedric and Shelton are talented wrestlers, no doubt, not taking that away from them but so are the original bro and the high flying, charismatic enigma. But I assure you that neither of them..."

"Want the smoke!" the street profits said simultaneously.

Jeff Hardy and Riddle made their way to the ring one after the other and their match began with Riddle and Cedric starting for both teams.

Backstage, Shayna was now in her ring gear preparing for her match. She was lacing up her boots for the match when Nia walked in.

"I know this is a shared locker room but can you at least learn how to knock?" Shayna asked, glaring at her.

Nia rolled her eyes, "as if you knock when you enter."

Shayna ignored her and continued what she was doing.

"Have you talked to Randy?" Nia asked.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your thriple threat match with Mandy Rose and Peyton Royce? Your match is next, you're not even in ring gear yet," Shayna returned.

"Just because you ignore something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. You've been complaining that other women have been getting more title shots than you, don't screw this one up. Talk to Randy, plan something," Nia paused and smirked, "and don't get distracted."

Shayna boiled immediately, as Nia knew she would.

"Last week was on you. You got so bored just simply sitting at the announce desk that you decided to attack Lana. I warned you that one of these days, she was going to fight back but you didn't believe me. Just because for once in my life, the Queen of spades decided to care about somebody, I lost that match. I'm not even going to talk about you not being able to keep Asuka under control and get in the ring the week before last, I'll just say it's bad officiating but you of all people should know better than to get on my nerves," Shayna stated.

"I'm going to go find Randy, not because you asked me to but because I'm sure he's a better sport than you right now," Shayna said, exited the room and slammed the door behind her.

Nia grinned widely.

Back in the ring, Shelton had just hit a T bone suplex on Riddle.

Michael Cole was fired up at ring side, "hooks the leg... Broken up by Jeff Hardy."

Jeff Hardy dragged Riddle to his corner and made the tag. He headed to the top rope for a swaton bomb but Shelton put his knees up in time.

Jeff grabbed his stomach in pain while Shelton quickly made a tag to Cedric on the apron.

Jeff turned to see if Riddle was up but the original bro was still down from the t-bone suplex.

Cedric lifted Jeff up for a lumbar check but the veteran reversed it into a DDT and went up for the swaton bomb again. It connected and he pinned Cedric Alexander.

"What an amazing match up! Which means at TLC the Street profits defend their titles against Riddle and Jeff Hardy. What do you guys think about that?" Michael asked.

"It will be an honor for us. We're big fans of Jeff Hardy and Riddle is great himself. It'll be a match for the ages," Dawkins answered.

"Next up, a women's thriple threat match. Nia Jax, Peyton Royce and Mandy Rose, next on Monday night Raw," Micheal said.

Later in the night after some other matches and 24/7 title shenanigans, it was time for the main event.

"... Randy Orton and Shayna vs Asuka and Drew Mcintyre for the Raw women's title and the world heavy weight championship," Micheal Cole announced.

Shayna's music hit first and she made her entrance, next was Randy.

Drew was third and he eyed Randy throughout the duration of his entrance till he got into the ring.

"Coming up next, hailing from Osaka, Japan accompanied to the ring by Lana. She is the Raw women's champion, Asuka!"

Shayna's mood changed immediately, "really? You guys really needed backup so bad, you got Lana?"

She was glaring daggers at Drew who shrugged and said he didn't know Lana was coming out with Asuka.

When Asuka finished her entrance, before the bell was rung, Nia's music hit and the irresistible force emerged.

"What is Nia Jax doing out here?" Michael Cole asked no one in particular.

"She's here to support her tag team partner, Cole. Isn't that obvious enough?" Samoa Joe returned.

"But she can't be out here, she's not part of the match," Micheal insisted vehemently.

"So Lana can be out here with Asuka and Shayna can't have backup. Is that what I'm hearing from you?" Corey queried, "Lana has interfered in all of Shayna's recent matches, Nia Jax needs to be here to make sure that doesn't happen. Besides it's a no-holds barred, no disqualification match. Nia is allowed to be out here."

The match started with the women going first as Nia and Lana glared at each other the entire time.

In the ring, Asuka tried going for the Asuka lock early but Shayna was able to counter it into an overhead suplex with the bridge for a near fall.

Shayna held Asuka by the neck and repeatedly slammed the empress of tommorow face first into the match a couple of times as worry lines etched into Lana and Drew's foreheads.

"Come on Asuka!" Drew called, stretching his hand out for a tag.

"Get up!" Lana cried from the outside, trying to rally the Raw women's champion on.

Shayna begun her joint manipulation art, stomping on Asuka's right arm drawing a cry from her and a cheer from Nia.

Randy smirked outside the ring.

'So much for well prepared,' the viper thought.

"Brilliant strategy from Shayna Baszler, taking away the full power of the Asuka lock," Corey complimented.

"Are you actually enjoying this? That is disgusting, Shayna has no respect for Asuka's well being," Cole said with a grimace.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. It is the purpose of a wrestler to want to take out the offence from the opponent when he or she can," Samoa Joe stated.

Shayna was currently working Asuka's arm in a spinning armbar when the empress was somehow able to roll her up for a near fall and quickly ran over to Drew to make the tag.

Drew came in and expected Shayna to tag in Randy but the Queen of spades stood toe to toe with him.

It was legal, they could fight but Drew was hesitant and Shayna took her chance.

She swept Drew's feat from under and pounced on him laying strikes on him while the WWE world heavyweight champion tried to cover up his face.

'Maybe I won't even need to do anything, she has this match won,' Randy thought as he saw Lana hop on the apron to create a distraction and he immediately gave her an RKO.

She bounced off the apron and landed on the floor. Asuka went to check on her but she was lying motionless.

Asuka looked back at Shayna and Randy in fury.

They smirked at her.

Shayna turned around and was immediately fed to a claymore by Drew. He went for a pinfall attempt but Randy placed one of Shayna's legs on the rope and the referee refused to count the pin.

Randy dragged Shayna to their corner and tag himself in. Nia headed to Shayna and tried to rally her.

Asuka entered the ring and hit Randy with a hip attack before he could enter himself and he fell to the floor.

Drew and Asuka looked at each other, smiled, rebounded from the ropes and hit crossbodies on Randy and Nia and a recovering Shayna respectively.

Asuka dragged Shayna into the ring, still favouring her arm, held Shayna's shoulders down but the Queen of spades kicked out at two.

Asuka looked at Drew in disbelief.

Asuka climbed to the top rope and attempted a moonsault but Shayna moved out of the way and the empress of tommorow landed badly.

Shayna wasted no time in locking in the Karabuda clutch.

Drew tried getting into the ring but Nia and Randy pulled him off the apron.

Randy immediately powerbombed him through the announce table.

Asuka was still trying to fight out of the submission move but Shayna was not holding on to her with all her might.

Lana stirred, saw what was going on and tried to get get him but Nia held her back.

Asuka had stopped fighting.

The referee held her hand, then let go but it fell limp and then he called for the bell.

"Here is your winner and the new World heavy weight champion and Raw Women's champion, Randy Orton and Shayna Baszler!"

"Baszler two belts! Baszler two belts!" Nia Jax chanted and cheered.

"Congratulations to Shayna Baszler," Corey said.

"Randy Orton is now a fifteen time world champion," Micheal Cole announced as Raw went off the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any fantasy wrestling matches or storyline ideas, let me know. 💜


End file.
